Brothers
by Queen Caira
Summary: Though brothers by blood, they have always been divided. Will the return of one long absent prompt the growing of a bond, and what's the story of the mysterious girl and the dark elf with her? AU Major Yaoi Warning! Start of the 55th Age
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

_**This will be a series with more than one part. Though I haven't decided how many yet. Here is the first one. Boromir will be alive in my series.  
**_

**Bold words are Elvish.**

**_Bold and italicized words are in Haradric._**

**_Book One: Brothers_**

**_The Ally Series_  
**

**Introduction**

Just outside a village, a young girl walked along the road; she was dressed in plain brown pants and a green tunic, along with brown, leather boots on her feet. Her ebony black hair was braided into a thick rope and hung down to her waist. She had eyes as blue as the most beautiful sapphires. Though she looked as if she were traveling alone, if you traveled to her right into the forest for about a half mile, you'd discover a large warg-like creature keeping a close eye on her. The girl walked into the village inn and ordered a small bowl of soup at the bar; she usually prepared her own meals, but she had recently earned some money getting rid of some wargs for a farmer and so had decided to treat herself to lunch. Looking at the girl, she seemed to give off an air of nobility and elegance even while dressed only in traveling pants and a simple cotton tunic. She held about her a feeling of delicacy, but there seemed to be something more to her underneath that drew peoples' eyes to her. As the girl finished her lunch, she gestured for the innkeeper to approach her.

"I was wondering if you had any vacant single rooms for tonight?"

"Yes, we do. Would you like one of them?"

"Yes, actually, I would."

The rotund man nodded and retrieved a key from behind the bar for her.

"You room number is on the key; it's the second door on your left upstairs."

She nodded her thanks and headed upstairs. Renting the room would allow her to get a night's rest without having to keep one eye open; that way she'd be fully rested when she started out the next day.

* * *

"Hurry up, scum! Yor to finish this field afore noon an Ole Hermann's afore sundown."

The speaker was a man of about thirty, dressed in ragged pants and an old, filthy, blue shirt; he also had on a weatherworn, black hat and was holding a long, leather whip coiled in his right hand. As he spoke, he lashed out with it. It struck a figure dressed in what were basically rags. The figure barely flinched in response to the whip striking his already bloody back; he, for it _was_ a he, merely continued plowing the field. He knew that if he didn't finish his work, he'd get a lot worse than a mere whipping.

Slavery was not uncommon in the realms of man even _after_ the War of the Ring, and though it was outlawed within the borders of Gondor, what with the government being as limited as it was and many of the villages and towns being as far-flung as they were, there was no one to control what happened in these places, but if you took a closer look at the figure plowing the field you would see something that was definitely _not_ common in this part of the world.

* * *

She had just finished taking a hot bath and had stepped downstairs to explore the village a little when a young man of about twenty years of age stepped up to her.

"Greetins miss, it twould be my honor to show you round, if'n you'd like."

She smiled and nodded; her blue eyes studying him intently as she did.

"Wats yor name?"

"Please, call me Laindessiel. What is your name?"

"Tis Gabriel, but round hereabouts I'm called Gabe. You gots a real purty name there."

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you Gabe."

"Nice ta meet you too."

He offered her his arm, but she skillfully sidestepped it, swallowing a grimace as she did. He led her throughout the village pointing out anything that he thought might be of interest to her. It was obvious that he was attracted to her and wanted more from her than friendship, not that he was the only one. _**'Sorry, but you aren't going to get anything from me.'**_ It was when he was walking her past a freshly plowed field when she heard it, the sound of a whip crack. There was no mistaking it. She knew what a whip crack sounded like; she'd probably know it even if she were unconscious. She kept her veneer calm, though her heart was beating a mile a minute; after all, it could just be someone whipping some horses or oxen, but she had to be sure. As they passed a group of children, she formulated a plan.

"Gabe, isn't there somewhere we can go that's..a little more private," she asked in a flirtatious voice, running her right hand up his arm suggestively.

"Well, sure; how bout the barn here?"

Laindessiel fought the urge to vomit from his body odor as she forced herself to stand closer to him; she even went so far as to lightly press her body against his. From the redness of his face, he appeared ready to explode if she did anything more than that.

"Won't you show me?"

"O'course I will"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

His eyes lit up as if he and led her into the barn eagerly. She slid from his grip as soon as they were in the dimly lit space and, giggling coyly, ran to the door on the other side of the building. He laughed and chased after her, obviously thinking she would allow him to catch her. Instead, she threw open the door and ran outside. She froze when she rounded the corner. In front of her was an image that came straight out of her nightmares, literally. A figure huddled on the ground as the whip rose and fell on his shaking and bloody body. His hands were bound in front of him by shackles which were fastened to a post. Sights and sounds from the past assaulted her mind as she stood watching the horrible sight before her.

_Tears flooded from her eyes as she watched the sight in front of her; her brother tried to force her not to look, but she refused him. A young boy huddled on the ground shaking in agony and terror as a whip rose and fell on his already bloody body. He wasn't even able to block them; they had tied his hands to a hook set high in the wall, and with each blow, he cried out. She wanted so badly to stop his pain, but her older brothers held her back. Their faces told her that they wanted nothing more than to stop the brutality as well, but they were visitors here, and as such, they had no power. Suddenly, a booming voice commanded the man wielding the whip to stop._

Laindessiel was brought back to the present by the look in the slave's dark eyes; instead of fear, she saw anger and hatred. She realized that he was shaking from rage and not fear. His body was close to breaking, but his soul clearly wasn't. _**'His eyes are old and filled with an age of pain and suffering, and yet, he isn't broken.'**_ Then she saw something that made her gasp; his ears weren't the rounded ones of a mortal but the pointed ones of the elves! She had seen few elves in her lifetime but was sure this being was one. Cold anger filled her mind; treating anyone in this manner was terrible, but treating one of the Firstborn in this manner was tantamount to sacrilege.

**Please Review!!**


	2. Honor

**Words in bold are in Elvish. **

**_Words in bold italicized are in Haradric._  
**

**Chapter One: Honor**

"Stop!"

The man wielding the whip halted and stared at her in surprise, along with Gabe; they were doubtless not used to being spoken to in such a manner by a woman, let alone a mere girl.

"How dare you treat him like that?! Have you any idea what he is?! He's…"

Her tirade was cut short by Gabe grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her back the way they had come.

"Miss Laindessiel, yor oviously distressedl; let's get you on back to the inn and…"

As soon as his skin made contact with hers, she began struggling forcefully.

"Let go of me!"

She twisted her body skillfully, and in a second had Gabe laid out flat on his back in front of her; he looked up at her with poorly concealed surprise.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again. And _you, _if you touch him again with that whip, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"And how're you agoin to do that little lady? Cuz I cin tell you right now that that neat little trick you jus pulled defnitley won't work on me."

"Don't worry, I've got something special for you..."

She reached underneath her tunic into her belt and withdrew a dangerous looking dagger, smiling when his eyes widened with just a tinge of unease. She held the dagger skillfully in her left hand and brought her right hand to her lips, letting loose an ear-piercing whistle. Less than a minute later, the warg-like creature that had come with her appeared beside her.

_**"Sadron, watch him; if he makes a move, he's yours."**_

Sadron, as she had called him, licked his chops and stared at the man hungrily as Laindessiel stepped forward to check on the bound elf.

**"Are you alright?"**

The elf just stared up at her, his face a blank mask. Instead of asking the question again, she examined his back. Wiping away the fresh blood, she revealed scars, new and old. He'd obviously been abused like this for a long time.

"How long have you had him?"

Her voice was as calm as if she was discussing the weather. Gabe answered, since the other man seemed to have his attention riveted to the creature staring hungrily at him.

"E's been in our village since ferever; e's a lazy good'fer'nothin, never finishes none of his work."

"Well, it should make you happy to know that I'm taking him off your hands then."

"What?! No you ain't adoin nothin like that! He ain't goin nowheres."

He was cut short when Sadron turned to him with a snarl which was answered by his shriek of terror; she ignored this exchange and returned her attention to the injured ellon.

**"My name's Laindessiel. Would you honor me with yours?"**

For a second, she didn't think he was going to say anything at all, but then he he gave her one word.

**"Durion."**

**"It's an honor, Durion. Will you allow my friend to break these shackles?"**

She gestured to the metal bands bound around his wrists and took his silence as permission; by their appearance, they had been on his wrists for countless years.

_**"Sadron, break these, but be careful; don't bite him by mistake."**_

The creature brought his muzzle close to Durion's wrists and broke both the metal bands with very little effort. Laindessiel reached down to help the elf up, but Durion stepped away from her hand and stood on his own. He obviously didn't want her to touch him which she could understand given what he had suffered at the hands of humans. He pulled his rags about him like a cloak and walked toward the inside of the barn, barely showing that he was wounded so steadily did he walk. Gabe and the other man both immediately moved to stop him, but Laindessiel grabbed the man previously whipping Durion and placed her dagger firmly at his left carotid. He stilled instantly in her grasp, not daring to move with the sharp blade pressed so close to the life giving artery. Sadron leapt and pinned Gabe beneath him, lowering his muzzle and sniffing him which brought his mouth very close to the young man's throat. A rumbling growl escaped him as he casually licked the youth's neck, as if taking a taste, causing Gabe to yelp and shy away as much as he could, still pinned beneath Sadron's weight.

"I'd suggest you don't move, or he'll assume you're trying to escape. _**Sadron, don't harm him unless he struggles. Of course, if he does, then you can have him**_."

The animal backed off a little, though he didn't seem happy to. The next moment, a horse burst out of the barn and took off towards the woods. Astride it, was Durion, and within seconds, they were both gone. Satisfied that he had gotten safely away, and that there was no way he would be caught, Laindessiel now turned her attention to taking her own leave. She knew that eventually someone would come looking, and she didn't feel like making explanations. She prodded her captive in the back and pushed him forward until he was beside Sadron.

"**_Sadron, stay here and keep watch. _**You can try and call for help, but I'm not responsible for what Sadron does when I'm not around."

She shrugged and went into the building to find something she could use to bind the two men together. It didn't take her long to locate a length of rope that was thick and sturdy enough for her tastes. She went back outside and bound the two men together, using their handkerchiefs as gags. She called Sadron over and mounted him as she would a horse. Looking down at the two of them with contempt and disgust written on her features, her air of command and nobility truly showed through as she chastised them as if they were but wayward servants to her.

"I leave you unharmed and whole, but if I were not in such a hurry to put this _place_ behind me I'd allow Sadron to instruct you on the proper way to treat any living creature, especially an elf. Think about that the next time either of you raise your hand to someone."

And with that, she spurred Sadron into action, and they too disappeared into the woods. Once there, she eased him into a faster clip. She knew that it wouldn't be long before they gave chase, and she was in no mood to take on an entire village's warriors. There could be only two possible outcomes; either they would be well-trained, and she would find herself outnumbered, or they would be outclassed and easily defeated. In either scenario, blood would be spilt, and though she was no blushing maid, she despised unnecessary bloodshed.

**ellon/male elf (singular)**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. An Understanding

**Words in bold are Elvish. **

** _Words that are bold and italicized are in Haradric.  
_**

**Chapter Two: An Understanding**

Laindessiel reached down and reined Sadron into a trot and then a walk before she halted him altogether. Brushing the strands of hair that had escaped her braid out of her eyes, she looked around. _**'This is probably far enough; if those ****dolts**__** told anyone about Sadron here, there's no way they'd follow me.'**_ She looked at the creature by her side with an appreciative smile. **_'I knew he'd come in handy when I decided to keep him that day.'_** Sadron was snuffling along the ground, obviously searching for something to eat.

**_"Sorry Sadron, there isn't time for you to hunt right now."_**

Climbing onto his back once again, she spurred him onward. Looking up at the sky, she figured the moon would rise in a little less than six hours. **_'I'll wait to make camp then.'_** Until then, she was determined to put more distance between herself and the sights and sounds of the village. They brought back too many memories from her past; memories she didn't want. She of course knew that no matter how far she traveled the images would still be there, but that didn't stop her from trying to run from them.

As the moon rose, she eased Sadron to a stop and immediately had the feeling that there were eyes on her back. She shivered but chose to ignore the feeling, instead untying her bags from Sadron's shoulders. As soon as she was done, Sadron lifted his muzzle and scented the air before he began tugging slightly on the lead she held and growling deep in his chest. 

_**"Alright, go get some water, but come straight back, and don't eat anybody."**_

Sadron disappeared from view as he headed farther away from Laindessiel's chosen campsite. She set her packs down beside an upraised tree root and set about clearing a small space for a fire. It was rare that she chose open spaces for camps; experience had taught her that it was safer if she made a small nondescript site. Besides, it made it easier to leave quickly if necessary, but she had a good reason for taking this risk today. As she set up her campsite, she again felt the prickle of someone watching her intently, and again, she forced herself not to look up, instead she began gathering firewood. Then she walked away from her camp a few feet and fastened a thin but strong looking chain around the trunk of a thick tree. Leaving it lying on the ground, she returned to her bags and pulled out a light blanket which she set down beside the fire on a bed of thick foliage. Seemingly satisfied with her work, she pulled out her dagger and a rag and sat down on a fallen log. Before she began polishing it though, she suddenly looked up into the trees around her.

**"I know you're there; I can feel you watching me, and so can Sadron."**

She inclined her head toward the beast as he returned to the camp. He was sniffing the air suspiciously again and searching with his eyes, ears, and nose; a deep growl was sounding from his chest. Something was obviously disturbing him, and he paced around the fireplace a few times before lying down beside the tree with the chain around it. Though he lay down, his ears were still twitching at every sound; he was quite obviously still on the alert. Laindessiel resumed cleaning her weapon by the light of the fire before she spoke again.

**"You may stay hidden if that is your desire; I wouldn't trust anyone after what you'd been through either, especially, not a mortal. I mean you no harm, Durion; if anything, I'd like to be your friend."**

She fell silent as she concentrated on her dagger; when she was finished with it, she pulled out an unstrung bow and went over it with a critical eye. By the time she was finished caring for her arms, it was past midnight. She stood, put her dagger away carefully, and pulled out a quiver of arrows and a bowstring. She suddenly spoke, as if to the trees since she didn't even look up from stringing her bow.

**"You may travel with us if you'd like; I wouldn't think you'd want to, but since you've been following us and haven't left yet, I thought I'd offer. You needn't show yourself, but I would like to know so that I don't accidentally harm an ally. I'm going hunting now, and I'll tether Sadron, so you needn't worry about him. If you'd just leave me a sign of some sort of whether you're staying or not, I'd be grateful. Though either way, this is for you; please keep it."**

She pulled a phial from her pocket and set it down beside the log before she moved to fasten the chain around Sadron's neck; as she did so, she spoke once again.

**"It's good for pain and for preventing infection; just a little goes a long way, so this little bit should last awhile. Sadron won't break the chain; he knows that when I put it on him, I want him to stay put."**

After this, she strode quietly into the woods intent on her surroundings and was lost to sight. After she was gone, a dark figure leapt out of the trees and picked the vial up before disappearing into the treetops once again, leaving in its place a mithril ring and a drop of blood tinged with light silver. An hour later, Laindessiel returned carrying two rabbits and immediately noticed the gleam of the ring and the blood. She picked the ring up, gazing at it in wonder before slipping it into her pocket. She set about preparing the rabbits for the cookfire, and after the meat was ready and placed in the fire to cook, she pulled clean clothes out of her bag and secured her hair at the top of her head. The she addressed the trees once again.

**"I'm going to the river to bathe; I'll let Sadron go and hunt, so neither of us will be back for at least a couple hours. Please help yourself to any of the food you want, and thank you for the generous gift; I'll cherish it, for what it's truly worth."**

Gathering her things, she untied Sadron and quietly headed for the river. Upon her arrival, she disrobed completely and dove gracefully into the water from atop a large rock. She accustomed herself to the temperature by swimming and diving in the deepest parts of the river before getting her herbal soap and scrubbing away the dust of travel. Then releasing her hair, she thoroughly washed it as well. After rinsing off by dunking herself under the water, she floated on her back close to the bank. **_'I'm glad he decided to come with me. I'm not sure why though; It's been a long time since I've had company, and an even longer time since I've wanted any. But whatever the reason, I am glad.'_**

A fish swam by her, and she watched it until it disappeared into the deeper waters in the river's middle. She wondered about the ring hidden in her pants pocket and how he'd kept it from the villagers; it was a mithril band with etched stars on the outside and some sort of script on the inside. Mithril being exceptionally rare, it was worth a lot; she wondered why he had given it to her. Not only was she a human, but he had only just met her; how could he be sure she was worthy of his trust?

**_'You are full of mysteries, Lord Durion; I can sense it. Mayhap that is the cause of my interest, the many similarities between us...'_**

**Please Review!!**


	4. Shock

**Conversations in bold are in Elvish.**

**_Words that are bold and italicized are in Haradric._  
**

**Chapter Three: Shock**

Two figures stood just outside of town; one was female, and the other, upon closer inspection, was a male elf. The girl was dressed in a simple blue tunic and white cotton pants while the elf, on the other hand, was dressed wholly in black leather. His boots, trousers, and shirt were all made of it. This, along with his dark hair and grey eyes, produced the appearance that he was a very dark individual; his blank face and emotionless eyes did nothing to dispel this image at all. The two were traveling companions and seemed to be deep in conversation.

**"Why don't we stop here for the night? We can start out early in the morning and not have to worry about cleaning up camp."**

The elf didn't answer, but a flicker of something showed in his eyes before disappearing. The girl's merry expression sobered quickly, and she carefully, _and_ deliberately, placed her hand on his arm.

**"It's alright if you'd rather not, Durion. I don't know what made me even suggest it; let's go scout out a campsite."**

He turned his head, and he met her eyes intently before he spoke.

**"There is no reason why we shouldn't stay in town."**

She looked skeptical, but set off into town.

* * *

At the same time, another group of travelers was arriving in town. This party was a bit larger, and all were astride horses. The group was led by a slim man in ragged, black clothing with curly, black hair and stormy grey eyes. Beside him rode a blonde, male elf dressed in a green tunic and riding leathers. Wrapped around the waist of this elf were the arms of a dwarf. Beside them rode a broad, dark haired man who had the carriage of a skilled warrior, and was even then on the alert for danger. 

"That's enough, thats enough. I feel like ma stomach's disconnected with the rest of me and jumped overboard."

"What's wrong; is the little dwarf getting motion sick? Should we stop and get you some warm milk?"

"If I weren't atop this blasted animal, I'd have your earpoints for axe ornaments for that one laddie buck!"

The leader of the group shook his head in exasperation, and the other man in the group nodded in agreement; they were apparently well accustomed to the bickering of their traveling companions.

"Come you two, stop that fussing; you're causing a scene."

The two stopped bickering long enough to notice that the townspeople were indeed openly staring at them. Although, it was unknown to them if they were staring because of their antics or if it was because they'd never seen an elf or dwarf before. Even though the War of The Ring had ended over fifty years ago, there were still places in Middle Earth that were isolated from such beings as elves and dwarves, and some openly feared or worse despised them. It was why they were taking this trip to these isolated places to meet the people and to educate them.

"Why don't we try to get rooms in the inn here and leave in the morning?"

The others nodded in agreement with his suggestion, and they rode toward the inn. Of course, Legolas and Gimli had now found something new to quarrel over; though neither of their companions bothered to listen.

"Legolas, Gimli, do you two think you could wait to do that when you're in your room?"

This suggestion brought an immediate response from the two of them.

"Estel, you aren't seriously going to make me…"

"I refuse to share a room with such a prissy…"

"That's enough! Valar, my head aches, Boromir, if you would, please, go and get the rooms and stalls."

"As you command, Your…"

"I _absolutely_ refuse to share a room with a dwarf, **Strider**," loudly inserted Legolas, purposely adding stress to the name.

The broader man nodded embarrassedly and headed hurriedly inside. Stable hands now came up to take their mounts, and the three of them followed Boromir inside. Taking their room key, Boromir and Strider headed swiftly upstairs, leaving Gimli and Legolas to glare at one another over the only other key.

* * *

After setting his pack down, Strider headed out back to see that their mounts were properly taken care of; he was midway across the yard when he was joined by his best friend, Legolas. The two made their way toward the stalls together, but before they made it, they were halted by a female voice shouting. When they simultaneously looked toward the origin of the shouting, they were shocked to see a girl leap out the third story window, grab onto a pole, and swing herself gracefully down to the yard. She immediately stepped up to a man who was holding the reins of two horses. As they conversed, Strider noticed that the girl seemed to be dressed in only pants and a thin top usually worn underneath the clothes by women. She had obviously been in the middle of either dressing or undressing when she took her leap out the window. 'Whatever they are talking about has to be pretty important for her to leap out a window, half-dressed into a yard full of stable hands.' He turned to comment but stopped when he noticed the look on Legolas' face.

**"What is it, mellon nin?"**

**"He is an elf."**

Taking a more detailed look, Strider was not surprised to realize his friend was right; as an elf, Legolas was possessed of a keener than normal sense of sight, as well as hearing.

**"Is something the matter, Legolas? You act as if you've seen a specter. Do you know this elf?"**

**"No, I'm wholly sure that I have never seen him before, but he resembles the twins."**

Strider looked over quickly, but the two were too far away for even his keen senses to discern.

**"Where are you going, Estel?"**

**"If he resembles my brothers, then I want to see too; besides, they look like they might need some assistance. Come on, Legolas, let us go and offer ourselves."**

Legolas had no choice but to follow along as Strider grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him along.

**mellon nin/my friend**

**Please Review!!!**


	5. An Invitation

**Words in bold are Elvish. **

** _Italicized and bold words are in Haradric.  
_**

**Chapter Four: An Invitation**

As the two of them approached, the ellon leapt onto the roof of a nearby shed and vaulted himself through the window the girl had previously come out of. The girl didn't seem to be done with their conversation though and just raised the volume of her voice a few decibels.

**"…you come back here! I'm not nearly done with you!"**

When, after a few seconds, nothing happened, she realized that he wasn't coming back; she glared up at the window for a second more before turning on her heel suddenly and heading toward the stalls. As she turned, she collided with Strider who had been watching to see what would happen next before actually saying anything to her.

"Oomf!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted. Are you quite alright?"

"Don't worry about him, miss; he has a hard head. He's fine, right, Estel?"

"As my friend says, I'm fine."

The girl nodded politely and made to move past them, but suddenly halted; she seemed to be gazing intently at Legolas.

"Is there something upon my face that I should be aware of?"

Legolas was now cross-eyes as he jokingly searched his face for the source of her interest. He of course knew that it was due to the fact that he was an elf that she stared; she was not the first, but she was most assuredly one of the more friendly. The girl looked both embarrassed and apologetic at having been caught staring.

"I apologize for staring; it's just that it is uncommon to encounter elves in these parts."

**"It's no problem at all; you are not the only one to have noticed my differences, and I must say, you are unquestionably one of the more polite. I am called Legolas, and he is Estel. May we have the honor of your name?"**

She seemed startled that he had begun addressing her in Sindarin, but she recovered speedily and responded in like. Her accent was almost imperceptible was what Strider instantly noticed.

**"I am called Laindessiel; if you'll pardon my saying so, Legolas. What is even more rare in these parts than an elf, is to see a man traveling with an elf." **

**"It tis at that; I don't deny it. Though I must point out that you yourself seem to be in the company of an elf, or am I wrong?"**

**"You are right on that point, I _am _traveling with one of the People of the Stars, but our relationship is in itself rare. Now, though this conversation has been intriguing, I have yet to find stalls for _them_."**

She gestured to the two horses standing behind to her. As she was leaving, Strider chose that moment to finally open his mouth and say something. Legolas had been wondering at his strange reticence and was only waiting for them to be alone before he questioned him on it.

"Why don't you join me er..us for dinner tonight? You seem like you would make good company for some traveling men."

The girl appeared annoyed and disgusted but then smiled. Legolas couldn't help but notice that the smile that had previously been brilliant was now distant and even a little cold; for an instant he could not quite put his finger on why, but when she gave her answer, he suddenly realized that a large misunderstanding had occurred.

"I think you'd be better off asking one of the ladies at the bar; I most assuredly am not in the business of providing traveling men with **good company**. I apologize if I led you on in any way; I had thought you were different sorts of men."

At the horrified look upon his friend's face, Legolas fought the urge to laugh and decided to let his friend dig his way out of the hole he himself had dug.

"You misunderstand me. I was not asking for _that_ kind of company; I am merely in search of a distraction. Wait, no that isn't what I meant! I..."

Laindessiel looked utterly disgusted and tried to walk away away from them. Strider glanced desperately at Legolas, begging for him to intervene before he really put his foot in it, or the other one in this case. The blonde elf smiled magnanimously before actually attempting to rescue him. He stepped in front of her in an attempt to halt her progress, and luckily, she stopped for him. It seemed she wasn't totally sickened by his presence yet.

"What Estel is attempting, and failing I might add, to say is that we would be honored to have you **and** your friend's company at dinner; after having traveled in the same company for so long, a couple of new voices would be very welcome. We seek only conversation, nothing else."

She looked suspicious for a second, but then she smiled her brilliant smile again, and both Strider and Legolas relaxed.

"In that case, I accept your invitation. I can't speak for my companion, though; that will be his call to make, but I will inform him of your invitation."

"We shall be anticipating you then and will await your arrival in the restaurant at the dinner bell."

"I'll be there."

As soon as the two friends were out of her earshot, Legolas turned to his friend.

**"What was that?"**

**"What was what?"**

**"You know what I mean; I have never seen you so flustered while talking to a maiden. And why did you invite her to dinner; we know her not?"**

**"Because she intrigues me. As to my being flustered, I did not expect her to speak the Elvish tongue and definitely not so well. Also, she stares you straight in the eye when speaking and is not afraid to speak her mind. She acts not like the other maidens around here or anywhere else. She is confident and not at all afraid of being in the company of strange men; it merely caught me off guard."**

**"The various "ladies" in the bars are also confident with strange men, and you certainly have no problems speaking with them; whereas with her, you could not open your mouth even once without saying the wrong thing, and that is when you opened your mouth at all. Most of the time, you spent silent as a stone. Yes, she spoke well, but as I said, I have never before seen you like this, not even when you were first smitten with Arwen in your youth."**

**"Tis not the same; she carries herself with grace and nobility unlike those girls. She desires nothing from us. Is that not refreshing? And as I said before, I was only caught off guard. Besides dinner will give me a chance to have a closer look at this elf who resembles my brothers. Their physical attributes are not common, among elves or men; to find one whom you think looks even a bit like Roh and Dan is intriguing. That is my only interest in her, her traveling companion and perhaps some interesting conversation at dinner."**

**"I don't believe you, but are you sure that it tis not just a case of being too long on the trail without your lady wife?"**

Aragorn now looked angry and this was further evinced by his switching to the Common tongue.

"Tis not at all amusing to listen to you speak of such things, Green Leaf. Laindessiel is but a child compared to me, and I do not find her at all attractive in that manner."

"Peace Estel; twas only a jest. Though there is one thing I must say about that elf's likeness to Dan and Roh; the likeness is only discernible because of my close and long-time relationship with the twins. Otherwise, you would not even see it," Legolas said and then added slyly, "besides, that maiden tis much too pretty for you anyway."

"What maiden? I see no maiden hereabouts. Why would there be a maiden in the stables; am I missing something?"

"Ah Boromir, our companion Estel has found himself a pretty maiden friend _and _invited her to dine with us tonight, and all in less than a half hour. It must be some sort of record in your culture."

"Truly?! But…"

"Do _not_ listen to him Boromir; he speaks only nonsense today."

And with that, Aragorn stomped back inside the inn with Legolas' laughter ringing behind him like the tinkling of bells. Boromir looked after them, confusion written all over his face. He often could not understand the relationship between Prince Legolas and his King; one second they were of the utmost gravitas, and the next they were playing like children.

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Accident

**Words in bold are in Elvish. **

** _Words that are bold and italicized are in Haradric.  
_**

**Chapter Five: Accident**

_**'How dare he bring me these, and then just leave me here to deal with them?! What am I supposed to do with two horses? I haven't even handled a horse in almost three years. Knowing him, he's probably already outside of the village, leaving me to deal with them alone.'**_

Laindessiel groaned in frustration as she realized that Durion acquiring horses was a good thing since they would make travel faster. _**'And I so wanted to stay angry with him too.' **_She led the two horses over to a hitching post and tied their reins to it. Then she called a stable boy over and asked him to send word to the innkeeper that she would need two stalls and some feed as well. As soon as the boy was gone, she took a closer look at their new travel companions; one was a red chestnut filly while the other was a midnight black gelding. As she ran her hands over the gelding's left side, it suddenly turned its head and snapped at her.

"Hey! Watch where you're putting those teeth of yours."

She pushed his head aside and resumed running her hands over him in an attempt to inspect his condition. This time, he appeared to be behaving and allowed her to finish. Just as she had lowered her guard and was stepping away from him, he lashed out at her with his right fore hoof, and she just managed to jump out of the way, avoiding a nasty bruise or worse.

"You're a foul-tempered beast, aren't you?"

The gelding snorted and lashed out at her again; he had remarkably good aim and nearly managed to make contact with her thigh.

"Leave it to Durion to bring me the foulest tempered horse in Middle Earth. Well, _he's_ going to deal with you; _I_, for one, value my life and body parts."

She gave the gelding a wide berth and cautiously began examining the filly. As she ran her hands down her neck, the filly turned her head and studied her with large, curious brown eyes. Laindessiel kept an eye on her as she ran her hands down her shoulder and then her sides. The filly continued to watch everything the girl did with interest but showed no ill temper or any inclination to misbehave.

"You see? If she can behave, why can't you?"

The only response he gave was to stomp his forefeet and toss his mane imperiously. She untied the filly from the post and led her into one of the empty stalls that had been prepared nearby. She provided her with feed and water before she attempted to lead the gelding into the stall next to her which resulted in her nearly being crushed against the stall door. In the end, she put the feed and water in and tried to convince the gelding to step in himself. Luckily, he was hungry, so he stepped in immediately, and she shut the door behind him. _**'He's going to be almost impossible to handle. Durion had better have a plan or something; because I'm not going near him.'**_

* * *

**"Come Estel, I was only jesting; surely you can see that?"**

**"That is not a subject for jesting, Legolas. Surely, we have been friends long enough for you to know that much about me?"**

**"I apologize, mellon; I should not have teased you about such a thing as your loyalty to Lady Arwen. Will that suffice, or shall I commence to begging?"  
**

Estel grinned at his best friend, amusement dancing in his grey eyes.

** "You're forgiven, mellon nin."**

Legolas glared as he realized the mortal was making fun of him. Estel burst into laughter at the indignant look on the elf's face; it wasn't often that he could string Legolas along so long. The Prince of Ithilien strode off the porch with his head held high, picked up a bucket of water, and threw it over his still laughing friend's head.

**"Arrgh, Legolas! You are going to pay for that one!"**

The king in ranger garb jumped off the porch and scooped a bucketful of water out of the nearby trough; the Prince, knowing what he was up to, leapt onto the porch, and prepared to move aside. As soon as Legolas saw the tell-tale muscle movement, he moved swiftly out of range. As soon as he did, he was startled by the look of horror on his friend's face and the cry of outrage from behind him. Turning to look where he had previously been standing, he was met with the sight of a sopping wet and glaring dwarf.

"Arg, elf ah'll have your pretty gold hair for this!"

But Legolas didn't respond; he and Estel were preoccupied with gaping at the figure standing behind Gimli.

"What are you two staring at? Have I grown extra ears or something of the like?"

The dwarf turned and openly gaped at the sight, as he too became speechless. Because as Laindessiel and Durion had stepped out onto the porch, a veritable waterfall had fallen onto Laindessiel's head, drenching her thoroughly. Durion on the other hand was standing off to the side examining a wet spot on his shirt; the only part of him that had gotten wet. He had, utilizing his elven agility, stepped aside at the last instant, avoiding almost all of the water.

"What in all of Middle Earth was that for?!"

"I sincerely apologize, m'lady, but you really shouldn't have stepped outside just then..that is to say I..."

"So, you're saying that this is my fault?! How dare you even suggest that?!"

"That isn't what Estel is implying, Miss Laindessiel. He was trying to dump it on me, and it hit you when I dodged it," the fair-haired prince chimed in when he realized his friend was, once again, floundering whilst trying to converse with this girl.

Laindessiel glared at the pair of them; she was obviously not placated at all by Legolas' serenely delivered explanations.

"And you, couldn't you have warned me?!"

She abruptly rounded on the dark ellon standing next to her. He stared at her dispassionately for a second before looking away into the distance. Laindessiel then turned her irritated gaze back onto the blonde ellon and man standing before her. For some reason, Strider was reminded of a queen staring down her subjects instead of a girl of less than a score years old.

"This is the second change of clothing I've worn today, and now, thanks to you, I'm going to get to put on my third. Oh joy," she held her hand up sharply to halt anything Strider was about to say and continued, "_Don't _even think about speaking to me again."

Strider glanced around and realized that all of the girl's outraged shouting had drawn quite a large crowd of men that seemed rather willing to rush to the attractive maiden's aid. He had absolutely no idea what to do to defuse this delicate situation. Legolas, who had also noted their perilous circumstances, suddenly looked up with a mischievous look upon his ageless face. Strider didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he recognized that the elven prince had an idea.

"Well, this experience wasn't a complete waste; we learned that dwarves make horrible shields against water as they are _obviously_ not water-retardant."

Laindessiel stared at Legolas in astonishment, and then glanced at the dripping dwarf in front of her. Her irate gaze faded swiftly, and she laughed along with Legolas. Strider struggled not to laugh, but the sight of Legolas and Laindessiel laughing so cheerfully, and the fact that the crowd was already beginning to disperse proved irresistible, and he burst out laughing as well. Gimli, on the other hand, did not find it as amusing, and began shouting threats and insults, which only caused more laughter.

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Friendships' Beginning

**Conversations that are bold are in Elvish.**

_**Conversations that are bold and italicized are in Haradric.**_

**Chapter Six: Friendships' Beginning**

As the laughter died down and Gimli's shouts quieted to outraged glares directed at Strider and Legolas by turns, Laindessiel once again turned a rueful look down to her wet clothing. Wanting to keep her attention from off of the condition of her clothing until Legolas had managed to thoroughly win her over with his elven charm, Strider racked his mind and said the first thing he came up with.

"Ummm..I think now would be a good time to make some introductions; half the people here don't even know one another's names. What do you think, Legolas," he asked of the blonde prince as he pointedly glanced around at the various men that were still observing their group closely. 'Probably hoping we'll make her angry again, so that they can come rushing to her "rescue".'

Both of them knew that another outburst from the sapphire-eyed girl would bring their group under attack from her many admirers. Laindessiel's dark companion seemed to have the same idea, for he was tense as he stared around. Although, Strider could not fathom if this was because of the situation, or if he was just always like that.

"Yes, that's a good idea; though, if you don't mind Estel? I'd like to make them?"

"Be my guest, Legolas."

Legolas smiled brightly and pushed a damp blonde braid out of his face before beginning with the utmost gravitas; all the while, his bright blue eyes glowed with merriment.

"Miss Laindessiel, this is Master Gimli; Gimli, this is Laindessiel. Estel has invited her _and_ her companion to dine with us tonight."

"Tis always a true pleasure to meet a bonnie lass," he said gravely.

"My first thought was correct then; you are, indeed members of the Fellowship."

"We _were_, in the darkest of times, members of the Fellowship that set out to save Middle Earth and all who inhabit it," Legolas' melodic voice faltered as he took notice of the increasing number of those inside and outside of the inn doorway who were trying to listen in on their conversation, "but that is a discussion best saved for another time _and _another location. We should discuss things of a more lighthearted nature, now."

"You're right, Legolas, and tis a pleasure to meet you as well Master dwarf. Now, I'd like to introduce to you all, my friend..," she trailed off as the dark haired elf who had previously been scrutinizing the humans gathering around them abruptly surged off of the porch, knocking Gimli down the steps and nearly pushing Laindessiel over the side railing, as he did so.

"Durion," she sighed, and looked on in the direction he had disappeared in.

She was dragged out of her reverie by Gimli's angry shouting, and his friends' efforts to calm him down.

"…Ah'll give him a taste of ma axe!"

"Gimli, please lower your voice and your axe; people are beginning to stare again."

"Let them, surely they'll stare when Ah separate yonder elf's head from the rest of him."

"If you won't be silent of your own accord then Estel and I will have no choice but to silence you in another way, and I assure you that it will be far from pleasant for you."

"You wouldn't dare, elf!"

"You underestimate me if you believe that; I'd rather enjoy stuffing your beard down your throat."

"Don't blame Durion; it isn't his fault, it's mine," that seemed to do the trick, as all of them turned to stare at her; whether it was the actual words she had spoken that had drawn their attention or the melancholy tone in which she had stated them that had done it was unknown to her.

"What do you mean that it's your fault?"

"It's not your fault yonder elf has no manners, miss."

Rather than reply, Laindessiel looked around them at their attentive audience.

"I think this discussion would best be continued in a more intimate venue. Please, follow me up to my room, and I'll explain."

Strider nodded his agreement with the suggestion and followed her inside. As they moved across the room people, men and women alike, moved aside, making it seem a swathe had been cut by a blade before them. 'Well, so much for making our stay here anonymous.' Laindessiel, walking beside him, didn't seem to have noticed at all the whispers flying around them or the path that had cleared ahead of them. She gazed straight ahead and seemed concerned only with getting to the stairs and up them; she appeared sure that he and his friends would follow as she neither waited for them nor looked at them. As their group passed the bar, her stride quickened, and the three of them soon saw why. Men, all in various states of drunkenness and inebriation, despite the early time of day, gazed at her lasciviously; none of them bothering to hide their desires. Legolas looked around himself with barely hidden disgust; no matter that he had friends among the race of men, at times they still repulsed him. Gimli tightened his hold on his beloved axe when one of the men stood from the bar and lurched his way over to stand in front of Laindessiel.

"Hey, pretty..," he slurred as he leaned forward and put his hands, one on her shoulder and the other upon her chest, "we alls wondered where you gots off to."

"Unhand her, you…"

As the three of them drew blades and stepped forward, the one they were endeavoring to defend shouldered them aside nonchalantly. Laindessiel seized the hand on her chest, and there was heard a "crack" as she bent it backwards, and then the yell of pain following it as the man, all carnal desires forgotten, was forced to his knees. When she spoke, her tone of voice was not the amicable one of earlier but was filled with ice and pure hatred.

"Don't..touch..me."

When she finished, she released his hand and stepped over him, as if stepping over a pile of trash. She continued toward the stairs with her head high and her back straight as the man who had assailed her was left moaning in pain on the floor of the bar. As they recovered from what they had just seen, sheathed their weapons, and followed her at the same time, they marked that the men that had previously been staring unashamedly at her were now staring either down at their drinks or the floor. Legolas looked to the ranger at his side as they headed upstairs.

"Looks like our new friend isn't as defenseless as she seems."

After watching that display, Strider couldn't help but agree with his elven friend's conclusions; that plus the look he had caught in her steely blue eyes told him that this girl was no common maiden. She was well accustomed to fighting and had no qualms with doing so. 'It seems my interest in her was not without grounds after all.'

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Unanticipated

**Chapter Seven: Unanticipated**

Upon entering the small room, Laindessiel moved to stand in the center, staring out the window into the stable yard as her companions entered. When she heard the door shut, she turned to face them.

"Please, sit down on the bed if you wish; there's no sense in you being uncomfortable while you hear what I have to tell you. I believe I'll just…stand," she concluded, looking down at her wet clothing.

Boromir and Legolas took seats on the bed, leaving the only chair in the room for Gimli, since he was still dripping as well; Strider stood beside the door. The four of them gazed at her expectantly, but for a second, her determination wavered, and she didn't speak. Strider felt a surge of protectiveness flow through him and spoke without hesitation.

"It isn't necessary for you to explain anything to us."

That appeared to have done the trick, for the resolve returned to her eyes.

"No, I wish to clarify Durion's actions, for I saw in your demeanors that you think him cowardly and low. Do not deny it; I pride myself on being able to read the expressions of males, no matter their race, though elves are, at times, a bit challenging," she added, glancing at Legolas, "I can not allow you, who should consider Durion your equal, to view him in such a manner. Though the blame does not completely lie with you; you do not know what I know," her voice trailed off, and she took a breath before continuing in a saddened voice, "He has spent a large portion of his life suffering under the whip and chain of Man."

She watched as comprehension gradually dawned, and their eyes widened in realization as they fully comprehended what she had just said. It was Legolas who finally spoke aloud what they were all thinking.

"You mean slavery?"

"Yes, Legolas, I mean slavery. Durion was the slave of Mortals for millennia; he has clung to life by holding to his hatred for Men. It is only recently that he has finally tasted freedom again, and his distrust for them has had little time to disperse."

"If his scorn for Mortals is so pronounced, then why is it he travels with you? You are mortal, are you not," questioned Boromir.

"Is it because you had something to do with him obtaining his freedom?"

She opened her mouth and appeared on the verge of replying, but suddenly, her eyes narrowed, and she stayed silent.

"I think I've told you enough for you to properly judge my friend, and now, if you still wish for me to join you for dinner, then I'll need time to prepare."

Strider was confused at the abrupt dismissal and was near to saying so when Legolas stood.

"Of course, we still wish for you to join us, you and Master Durion. We will take our leave now, so that you may do what you need."

He waved both Boromir and Gimli toward the door and smiled courteously as he grabbed Strider's arm.

"Come along, Estel, mustn't overstay our welcome; I'll have bathing water sent up for you, Laindessiel."

"Thank you, Legolas."

Laindessiel locked the door securely with both latch and bolt as soon as they had gone and pulled the curtains shut.

As she began undressing, a voice spoke, "You told them everything."

It wasn't a question, merely an observation. Laindessiel turned to face the bed, not at all perturbed to find she wasn't alone.

"I had to; it was the only way to make them see. Are you angry with me?"

Dark, fathomless eyes met hers.

"I expected you to tell eventually; you **are** a Mortal after all."

She winced inwardly at the insult but smiled outwardly; as long as he wasn't angry with her, she could deal with it. Sitting down and leaning over to remove her boots, a chain of gold slid out of her tunic; upon it hung a band of shining metal.

"Why do you wear it?"

"What would you have me do with it, Durion? It was a gift from a very dear friend. Why should I not wear it?"

"I care not; wear it if you wish," was his succinct and uncaring response.

Shaking her head, Laindessiel continued removing her clothing in preparation for a hot bath. She had just removed the last of her clothing when a knock sounded at the door.

"Would you please answer the door? It's probably my bathwater," she said as she stepped behind the wooden dressing screen.

From behind it, she could hear the sounds of a metal tub being set down, and then being filled with water. When she heard the door shut and the lock slide into place, she knew it was safe to come out. As she slid into the steaming, hot water, sighing in pleasure, she watched as her companion stood gazing out the window.

"Now that we've established what I can and can't do with my possessions, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Will you **answer** my question?"

He turned to look at her.

"Don't ask too much."

"Fine, but will you at least come over here? I hate it when you won't look at me."

He retrieved the wooden chair and took a seat nest to the copper tub.

"That's much better, thank you. Now, my question is, will you come with me later when I dine with them?"

She held her breath, already quite sure of his answer.

"No worries, Harma, I'll be there."

Her breath shot out of her as she stared at him, surprise clear in her blue eyes.

"You will?"

"I don't trust them."

"Ah…I see; you're coming to protect me."

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
